marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode:Doomsday (Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes)
| image = Doomsday.png | date = September 16, 2006 | ep_num = 3 | writer = | director = Frank Michel | guest = | prev = | next = Molehattan }} Reed Richards is accused of intentionally exposing the Fantastic Four to the cosmic rays that gave them their powers. It turns out to be a plot by Doctor Doom, and Ben Grimm forgives Reed after they save the world from Doom's plan of opening a dimensional portal where monsters will go around New York and destroy all human life. Story All is quiet in the Baxter Building until it starts shaking. Outside, a giant insect-like creature starts terrorizing the city. Fortunately, The Thing and Human Torch show up to confront the creature. For a moment Human Torch is in trouble but is saved by Invisible Woman who brings Mr. Fantastic with her. Mr. Fantastic scolds the duo for roughhousing in his lab and accidentally activating his interdimentional phaser. Mr. Fantastic activates a portal to the "negative zone" and the four are able to drive the creature back where it came from. After the fight, the press approaches the group and asks them for their reaction to Mr. Fantastic purposely exposing them to cosmic rays as part of an experiment. His wife immediately defends him but Reed says nothing in response. Newscasts reveal that Reed's journals have been found and they have theories about how cosmic rays affect humans and how to achieve exposure. The Thing insists that the exposure was an accident and Dr. Doom was to blame. However, Reed does admit writing a paper on the biological effects of Cosmic Rays and that it was true that the shields he built didn't work. Thing stomps out of the room in rage. Johnny soon follows suit. Susan goes after him and an argument ensues with Johnny thinking Reed exposed him to cosmic rays on purpose and Susan defending her husband. Johnny says that his powers are great but Ben became a monster. Back at Alicia's apartment Ben talks to her about the possibility that Reed transformed him on purpose. Alicia assures him that he didn't but before she can fully calm Ben a green robot arrives and attacks. Similar attacks ensue on the rest of the team with the exception of Reed. The three members are defeated and captured. Meanwhile, Reed does research on his old journal and realizes that it's been altered. As he does his research Dr. Doom arrives and attacks him. With no team to help him Reed is quickly subdued and captured. The three captured members of the team awaken in chambers specially designed to counter their powers. When Johnny tries to escape his tank is flooded, Ben's leaks acid, and Susan's let's out a high pitched sound that prevents her from concentrating. In the Baxter Building, Doom has Reed tied up in manacles that are designed to give electric shocks when he tries to access his powers. Doom get's hold of Reed's dimensional phaser and says that he discovered the negative zone years before Reed and proceeds to draw energy from it. Reed demands that Doom stops as the release of energy will kill millions but Doom says that this is the idea as the press will see Reed as a betrayer. Of course, the rest of the Fantastic Four isn't giving up. Susan reminds Johnny about a time he was able to cause a soda can to explode just by concentrating on creating heat. Picking up on the queue Johnny melts a hole in Ben's cell allowing him to destroy the guard robot and free the team. Unfortunately, Doom's work has already begun. Many more of the insect-like creatures roam the city and bursts of energy blast inanimate objects. Reed tries to close the portal but Doom stops him. Doom gloats over his superiority but is rudely interrupted by Ben and the rest of the team. Together the four manage to stop Doom. However, it's too late. The breach is too large and has to be directly closed. The team heads out to deal with the problems but Doom escapes in the ensuing chaos. Fortunately, Reed manages to close the portal. The press arrives and questions Reed if he's responsible for what happened to the city but Ben comes to his rescue. Reed tells the press that it was Doom's fault and that the journals were forged and he can prove it. He does, however, apologizes to Ben for what happened on that fateful experiment. Back in his home, Doom angrily blasts the mocking image of him left as a memento by Johnny. Quotes "All this: the shield's failing, the insanity our lives have become...it's all my fault." :-'Mister Fantastic' Trivia *This episode reveals Johnny Storm's middle name is "Spencer." Continuity *First episode in the series, though third to air. Goofs Background Reaction External Links Category:Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes Episodes